


Heal the Scars & Change the Stars

by Lady_Vibeke



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: (I'm just a weak bisexual who's REALLY thirsty for Gina Carano and Luke Evans), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battered & Horny Hotties, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals are for losers, Power Couple, Soft Motherfuckers, mending wounds, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: “Do you guys do this often?” the pharmacist asked, sounding like she couldn't have cared less about the answer.Owen didn't care that she didn't care: he and Rileydidgo through all of this quite often, and he was rather proud of it. It kept things interesting.“Not so much,” he said conversationally, his false modesty earning him an eye roll from Riley. “When was it last time, babe?”Riley shrugged. “Valentine's Day? The incident with the Irish mob boss?”“Oh, right! The burn on your thigh wasglorious.”He looked into her eyes with the most pathetic simper lighting up his battered face. “She was so beautiful with that deep cut on her forehead bleeding down her face,” he told the pharmacist. “She punched three thugs off a rooftop with a broken rib and a dislocated shoulder. I'd never been more turned on in my entire life.”The scolding face Riley made at that couldn't completely conceal the flattered grin pulling at the corners of her lips.“Stop kissing my ass.”“You have a very kissable ass.”OROwen and Riley drag themselves home after the airplane disaster.
Relationships: Owen Shaw/Riley Hicks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Heal the Scars & Change the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electrageira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrageira/gifts).



> So, I watched F&F6 last night because I'm so damn thirsty for Gina Carano and I'll watch pretty much anything if she stars in it, and being a weak af bisexual I got sucked into the ridiculous hotness of Shaw and Riley as a couple (because they're REALLY hot individually, but TOGETHER? Ngghh. *fans self*)
> 
> I'm painfully aware nobody cares about this fandom (me neither, to be completely honest?) and especially this ship, so I'm psychologically ready to get zero response for this, but I seriously couldn't get this fanfic out of my head and had to write it down before it drove me crazy.
> 
> Title from Nightwish's song Ever Dream.

The young pharmacist's jaw fell as she saw them walk in: a ridiculously attractive man and ridiculously attractive woman leaning onto each other, both covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe. The woman was actually _bleeding_ on the floor, her shirt soaked in blood all over her left side.

Owen grinned at the pharmacist with all the manly charm his battered face allowed. He had a nasty burn on half of his face and the other half was badly bruised. He was rather confident he could still pull off a sexy smile.

He had an arm curled around Riley's waist and her right arm swung across his shoulders. She could barely walk: the damage the speargun had done was serious and it was only because the impact had thrown Riley off the plane that it hadn't killed her. If there had been a wall behind her, the spear would have pierced through her, likely fatally, leaving very little for him to salvage.

Owen himself was hardly able to stand on his own feet when he found her, lying motionless on the grass beside the lane in a pool of blood, white as ghost. He had had to check twice to convince himself the pulse he was feeling in her neck was real and not just a delusion he wanted to believe.

What he had done next was a blur in his memory: wrapping up Riley's wound with his half burnt jacket to stop the bleeding, carrying her away, wiring the first car he found and driving to the city in a confused haze...

He was quite positive he had a mild concussion – a miracle, really, considering what he had survived.

“You okay, babe?” he asked with a grunt as the sliding doors closed behind them.

Riley's breathing was haggard and raspy. The wound in her flank must be blinding her with pain. He could feel the hot dampness of her blood beneath his palm, clutched over her hip.

She let out a strangled sound that could have been snort or maybe a laugh.

“I've been better,” she panted. The hand she was pressing against the wound in her side adjusted its grip on the balled up fabric tamponing the bleeding. “Next time we fly, remind me to fasten the seatbelt.”

A reluctant laugh broke out of Owen's lips. He _loved_ this woman.

The pharmacist watched them as though they might drop dead on her floor any second – which wasn't even that much of a stretch, given their current state.

“Would you like me to get you an ambulance?”

Owen offered a polite smile.

“No need. We're good.”

“Your girlfriend's side is-”

“We're _good,”_ he insisted, his tone tight enough to convince the kind young lady to finally mind her own business. She shut up, but her eyes remained trained on the trail of blood drops Riley was leaving behind, as though _that_ was the real inconvenience. It was a blessing they found the most unflinching woman on the entire planet: a much more impressionable individual would have made their shopping experience unpleasantly difficult.

“We're gonna have to patch you up,” he reasoned out loud while picking up a stitching kit. He considered it for a moment, then tossed it on the counter and threw in another two.

“How's your leg?” Riley inquired weakly as they proceeded along the shelves.

“It's seen better days,” he said, avoiding to mention every step felt like he was being stabbed in his thigh over and over again. He was getting too old for this sort of lifestyle; maybe what he and Riley really needed was a little break from all the madness.

He stopped in front of the gauze section. He found for the most expensive and took them all. It was gonna be a long night – and a long few days, for sure.

Riley let her head rest against his for a moment. “Are you planning to turn me into a mummy?” she breathed, attempting a faint giggle.

Owen sighed. He had involved her in this plan, it was all his fault she had almost died out there. All he wanted right now was to check how badly she was injured and fix her as best as he could. He wasn't going to spare a single thought for himself until he was sure she was going to be okay.

“That spear got you good. We're gonna have to change the dressing quite often.”

He dropped his armful of gauzes on the counter under the pharmacist's disconcerted stare and limped with Riley to the next aisle.

“Put that down,” Riley told him when he picked up a bottle of disinfectant.

He frowned. They were going to need gallons of this stuff in the upcoming days.

“Why?”

She rolled her eyes. Her split bottom lip curled for a moment in a smirk, then her face crumpled into a grimace.

“You're allergic to chlorhexidine,” she groaned, and the amused impatience in her voice made Owen remember he _was_ allergic to chlorhexidine. He always forgot. It would have been really awkward to die from anaphylactic shock after making it out of an exploding plane alive.

He put down the chlorhexidine-based disinfectant and selected a safe one, brushing a kiss on Riley's cheek.

The skin there was badly scratched and the kiss tasted like iron in his mouth. Despite all of this, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the luck to lay his eyes upon. Or maybe it was because of this that he loved her so much: for her seemingly endless resilience, for the strength, both of her body and of her spirit. The first time he met Riley, every other woman in the world had disappeared, incomparable to this goddess of beauty and raw power.

“What would I do without you?” he wondered, though he really didn't want to know. A life without her simply was not an option.

“Die a very pitiful death,” she offered, and he couldn't help a snicker.

“So true.”

Riley's reply was a soft smile and an ever softer “You're welcome.”

They took their time to drag themselves across the shop, collecting everything they might need from here and there, including all the Tylenol they could get their hands onto.

By the time they were done, the pile of items on the counter was so large there wasn't much room left for the pharmacist to move the things she started ringing up. She was almost done when Riley fished a small green box from a display in a corner and tossed it on top of the few remaining items.

Owen looked at her, then at the condoms, then at her again.

“Are you serious?”

Riley somehow found the strength to arch her brows at him, despite her black eye and tumefied cheekbone.

“Do I look like I'm in the mood to risk getting pregnant?”

Owen chuffed out an incredulous laugh and took a significant look down at himself.

“Do I look like I'm in the physical condition to _get you_ pregnant?”

“You always say that,” said Riley, unimpressed. “Then our clothes come off and you can never keep it in your pants.”

The smirk Owen gave her was full of shameless adoration. His fingers fondly stroked her hip as he leant toward her ear to mutter: “If you could see yourself taking your clothes off, you'd understand why I can't keep it in my pants,”

She scoffed in a vane attempt to conceal a smug smile, then gingerly turned into his embrace, lips stretched into a light chuckle as she leaned forward to claim a kiss.

“Sap,” she whispered huskily. She knew that tone could turn him on in less than a blink.

“Bombshell,” he replied upon her mouth, then kissed her again, this time more fiercely, ignoring the feeble moan of pain she exhaled when he bit into her split lip.

“Fuck you,” she snapped, shoving him off herself without any real effort. She didn't have much of a choice: he was the only thing keeping her from collapsing to the ground.

“Fuck me yourself, you coward,” he retorted, then stole another kiss before she could protest.

The pharmacist was staring at them with an admirable aplomb, perfectly unaffected by their utter lack of public decency.

“Do you guys do this often?” she asked, sounding like she couldn't have cared less about the answer.

Owen didn't care that she didn't care: he and Riley _did_ go through all of this quite often, and he was rather proud of it. It kept things interesting.

“Not so much,” he said conversationally, his false modesty earning him an eye roll from Riley. “When was it last time, babe?”

Riley shrugged. “Valentine's Day? The incident with the Irish mob boss?”

“Oh, right! The burn on your thigh was _glorious.”_ He looked into her eyes with the most pathetic simper lighting up his battered face. “She was so beautiful with that deep cut on her forehead bleeding down her face,” he told the pharmacist. “She punched three thugs off a rooftop with a broken rib and a dislocated shoulder. I'd never been more turned on in my entire life.”

The scolding face Riley made at that couldn't completely conceal the flattered grin pulling at the corners of her lips.

“Stop kissing my ass.”

“You have a very kissable ass.”

Owen was pretty sure the way they were looking at each other was going to give diabetes to the poor young lady behind the counter.

“Shall I add the condoms?” he heard her ask, so flatly it made him wonder if she'd zoned out to escape their moment of mawkishness.

“Yes, please,” said Owen without tearing his eyes off Riley's. He wished he could slam her onto this counter, spread her legs, and take her right here and right now, just like that.

The pharmacist didn't even blink; she just meaningfully eyed the small mountain of their purchases, instead.

“Would you like a bag?”

Riley huffed.

“I'd like a shower. And maybe a new spleen.”

“The bag would be awesome,” Owen interjected, flashing his credit card before any more questions were asked. He just wanted to get home as soon as possible. “Thanks.”

Once the bag was filled with all their stuff, Owen slid his arm into the handles and carefully readjusted Riley's arm around his neck. A muffled moan escaped her when he accidentally squeezed his other arm too tight around her waist. Owen apologised, then, with one final nod at the pharmacist, started limping with Riley toward the exit.

Outside, the cold wind was a welcome soothing touch of the patches of burnt skin on the side of Owen's face. He was trying not to grin too hard because it hurt like hell, but he was too satisfied with how the night had turned out: he actually thought Riley was dead, out there, and for a moment he thought he was going to die, too, but here they were, now: injured and exhausted, but wonderfully alive. And presumed dead, too, which was going to allow them to disappear without fearing anyone might come looking for them. Owen actually had a few idea about what to do as soon as they both recovered.

“I was thinking-”

“Vengeance's gonna have to wait,” Riley interrupted straight away. “I have a gaping hole in my side and at least a couple of cracked ribs. I might need a few days to be back on my feet.”

Her humour was always on point, in spite of everything.

“That's actually what I was getting at: we barely got out of there alive.”

“Yeah? I'm glad you noticed.”

“I was thinking about Greece.”

Riley frowned while he helped her off the sidewalk to cross the street.

“Greece?”

“Beautiful sea, white beaches...” Owen panted. “We deserve some peace and quiet.”

“I don't wanna go to Greece,” Riley objected. She was very pale. Owen decided they were going to stop by at an old acquaintance of his to get her some blood, just for good measure.

“Italy?” he offered as an alternative. “France?”

“Did you hit your head?”

“As a matter of fact, I did. But hear me out-”

Riley threw her head back and groaned. “Can we just go home and pass out for a couple of days?”

“I'm sorry, love,” he said, turning his chin to brush an apologetic kiss on the hand she resting on his shoulder. “But I probably have a concussion. You're going to have to wake me up every two hours.”

“Forget it,” she snorted. “I'm just gonna let you die.”

Owen couldn't help a snicker. He was such a sucker for this woman's wit.

“Very obliged.”

“You're welcome.”

He pressed another kiss to the back of her hand, giving her a close and very appreciative once over.

“You're so gorgeous with all these cuts and bruises.”

Riley glared playfully.

“I'm _always_ gorgeous.”

“Fair point,” he agreed. But he had such a deplorable weakness for the stark contrast between the red of the wounds and Riley's creamy complexion... Stitching her up was one of his absolute favourite things to do, and, incidentally, one of the most erotic.

They had just reached the car when the pharmacist came rushing from across the street, brandishing a small green box in one hand.

“Excuse me? You forgot the condoms!”

Owen let her slip the box into the bag on his arm and rewarded her kindness with a grateful smile. He wasn't sure he could have waited for tomorrow, even without the condoms.

“Thanks, doll,” he winked. “We're _really_ gonna need these.”

The woman gave him and Riley a very knowing look.

“I'm sure you are.”

As soon as they were alone again, Riley sat back on the car and let Owen put their purchases on the back seat.

“Are we about to have the most painfully gentle sex of our whole lives?” she asked, her tone so displeased Owen almost didn't have the heart to confirm her fears. But they were both in very bad shape and it was going to take a few days and an awful lot of medical care for them to be able to return to their normal sexual habits.

“I'll make it up to you when we feel better,” he promised, cupping her face into his hand. He let his thumb run down her cheek to delicately swipe it over the cut in her bottom lip, smearing some of the blood. It was going to be damn hard to hold himself back, but he was confident that his own pain and lack of energy would help him stay focused.

Riley purred under his touch. She closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy his loving caress, then opened them again, black and ablaze with desire, and Owen's heart nearly stopped.

“I'll hold you to that,” she whispered, then pulled him down into a hungry kiss that took his breath away and make him even dizzier than he already was.

So the good guys had won the game. Surprisingly enough, he didn't care much.

Revenge was a dish best served cold.

In the meantime, he and Riley had a lot of catching up to do, after being apart for such a long time.

On a second thought, Owen reflected while he squeezed her ass in his hands as he kissed her, they probably needed more than just one box of condoms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably OOC and completely inaccurate but I only watched F&F6 becaus [electrageira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrageira) made me and by the end I found myself in love with Riley (oooh, big big surprise!) and Owen, and them as a couple, because... come on, can it get any sexier than these two together?
> 
> Anyways, I'm posting this just because I actually wrote it and might as well do something with it, but I realise I'm probably the only one around here who ships this pairing. Being into rare pairs is a curse, trust me.


End file.
